Forgive Me
by Summerkins
Summary: This songfic is about Ron and Hermonie having a fight, and how Ron feels horrible about it and then asks for forgiveness. Oh and Harry knows all. Quite fluffish I think, let me know how you feel.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry, Ron, or Hermonie, or the song Forgive me which is sung by Evanescence.

**Pairing(s): **Ron/Hermonie

**Date: **Written and posted- May 14, 2005

**Key: **_thoughts_

**Comments: **This songfic is about Ron and Hermonie having a fight, and how Ron feels horrible about it and then asks for forgiveness. Oh and Harry knows all. Quite fluffish I think, let me know how you feel.

Because of rules about lyrics in stories I had to take them out, hence why the story might seem a little stilted.

o-o-o-o-o

Ron looked at Hermonie's retreating back and frowned slightly. Then he glanced at Harry who sat in the chair behind him. "Erm...that went well." He said. Harry looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Mate...you are an ass" he replied then got up. "You really hurt her there...you may want to attempt to make it up to her." With that Harry walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, leaving Ron staring after him.

_Why do I always do that?_ Ron thought in disgust as he flopped down in Harry's empty seat. _I always just come out and say the stupidest things, and end up hurting her, even when I don't want to._

o-o-o-o-o

_I just stood there and went after her...I know how sensitive she is about her studies and yet I went after her about it. _Ron thought miserably,_ It's like I was out side of my body, watching from above. I heard myself say the words, and saw the look on her face. I felt like I should die. It hurts so much to hurt her...but I still do it all the time. _Ron growled in disgust at himself and then stood up and went off to bed, perhaps things would be better in the morning.

o-o-o-o-o

The next day at breakfast Hermonie sat down across from Harry and Ron. She gave Harry a slight smile but ignored Ron completely. Ron glanced at Harry who simply raised his brows at him. Then Hermonie looked at him. He could see she wasn't angry anymore, but she was still hurt. She had a broken sort of look in her eyes.

Ron frowned and looked down at his plate. He'd lost his appetite, but didn't want to get up just yet. _I wish I could take it all back, rewind time and just not say those thing, anything to make her smile at me again._ He thought desperately, _If only there was some way I could kill everything I'd said to her last night, all those horrible things. I'd give anything if I could. _Ron spent the rest of breakfast in a miserable silence poking at his porridge in a morose sort of way.

o-o-o-o-o

They walked up to Transfiguration together, Ron and Hermonie on either side of Harry. Harry hated it when they fought, more so now that they were a couple then before. It made things to much tenser, something he really didn't need. He knew that Ron didn't mean the things he'd said, that his worst fear was losing Hermonie. He'd heard him last night, talking in his sleep. He'd kept repeating "I don't want to lose you." Now if only he would tell her, instead of the boys in the dormitory.

Harry knew that though they fought a lot they were going to be together for a while. They were made for each other. When they were together, they were both just so happy. It was like someone had put one to many cheering charms on them. He knew Hermonie was hurt by the things Ron had said, and he knew that before long they'd make up and all would be normal again.

o-o-o-o-o

After Transfiguration was over, Ron touched Hermonie's arm. She looked at him with surprise on her face when he asked if he could talk to her alone. He didn't notice Harry's somewhat smug smile and he walked off to Charms. He was to busy guiding Hermonie to a secluded alcove behind a suit of armor.

"Hermonie...Please forgive me. I'm sorry for the things I said last night, it's been eating me up all morning, the pain at hurting you...I can't live without you in my life. If I didn't have you by my side I wouldn't be able to survive. Please stay with me. Inside...I just keep screaming that I'm sorry."

Hermonie looked at him with tears in her eyes then sniffed and threw her arms around him. "Of course I forgive you." She whispered in his ear. "You're my best friend, and I know you never mean to hurt me, even if you do sometimes. I never want to lose you."

o-o-o-o-o

When Ron and Hermonie finally caught up with him, Harry noticed they were both smiling and that they were holding hands. He grinned at them as they settled into chairs beside him. "Made up have you?" he asked with a smirk that rivaled Malfoy's. Ron blushed scarlet, but Hermonie beamed and nodded. Harry rolled his eyes, he'd know it all along.


End file.
